A Finding From Misfortune
by kyuubi846
Summary: After a tragic encounter, Echizen is left wondering aimlessly, who will come to his aid, who will save him from his hell?
1. Chapter 1

"Get out of my sight you little brat, I am sick of you and your attitude and disrespect for me. I want you out of this house this instant, and never come back!" Each word that was screamed in outraged caused Ryoma to wince in hurt by the distinct hatred that his offender threw at him.

"Eh Rinko, calm down you know that's how he is you shouldn't..."

"Don't you DARE try to cover up for him! It's high time this boy stopped taking everything I do for granted, it's time for him to learn his lesson, now LEAVE!"

Echizen Ryoma didn't no what to do, his body wouldn't move, it was shaken to the core. Amazed by the amount of hate his mother was projecting towards him, all Ryoma could do was stare hurtfully towards her, unsure of her sudden change in attitude towards him. He admits fully that he does take her a bit for granted, but it was like how oyaji said, that's who he is he doesn't know differently.

Ryoma had no time to fathom what had just happened as he found himself forcefully thrown out the door and have it slammed in his face before he obtained the chance to come back in.

He could hear distinct yelling occurring inside his used-to-be home, the screams of outrage flying from his mother and the yelling of defence by his father. It was amazing as Ryoma, for once, fully appreciated his father, if there's one thing he could count on, it would be his father sticking up for him when in need. Though, he would never dream of it in a situation such as the one at hand.

Realizing that his mother must be obscuring his father's path to the door Ryoma figured he'd better find shelter as he gazed up at the quickly approaching storm, above him thunder rumbled through the grey cloud-filled sky, as it threatened to shower the earth with its projectile rain.

Wondering aimlessly, and thoroughly lifeless, through the already deserted streets he found himself located at the park.

Grasping desperately to the edge of a bench he slumped down ungracefully, trying to digest the recent course of events that had just occurred. A part of him was silently hoping that his father could convince his mother to allow him refuge back home, yet another part of him was scared to go back there in case of more situations of the same calibre that may happen.

Silently agreeing to himself that it might not be safe to head back at that current moment he continued to sit quietly with a blank expression on his face not noticing the two wet streaks trailing their way down his cheeks only to be mixed with the soft downpour of rain as the clouds made a desperate attempt to be acknowledged, gaining attention from its unlucky victims.

Ryoma, however payed no heed towards it as he sat lifelessly on the bench, nothing mattered anymore he had no where to go, no one to look after him nor keep him company. He shivered as his mind wandered once again over the saddening event; he never thought it would come to this.

A crack of lightning nearby followed by a thunderous baritone snapped him out of his reverie as he found himself thoroughly drenched to the core, constantly shivering.

"I better find somewhere to go," he mumbled quietly to himself. "It won't be good to get sick before our next tennis match," he silently added.

Wandering the streets throughout the night was starting to take its toll on Ryoma as he found his mind drifting in and out of consciousness. Only when his vision started fading did Ryoma start worrying for his well being, thousands of 'What ifs?' started rolling through his head, adding to his unease, and making him feel a bit like Oishi-senpai.

By the time of dawn break Ryoma was completely exhausted each step he took seemed to weigh him down more. Smiling bitterly at the sight of happy children sending goodbyes to their parents as they trek onwards to work, made Ryoma become more depressed as he watched fathers drive off, kissing their wives and children goodbye as they began their routine journey to work.

With a heavy heart Ryoma continued on at a snail's pace not knowing or caring where his feet took him, the only thing filling Ryoma's being was the loneliness that weighed down on his soul. With a final flash of the beautiful morning scenery filling his lifeless eyes Ryoma succumbed to sleep deprivation, he fell unceremoniously to the ground in a heap with a somewhat familiar voice echoing throughout his mind somehow coaxing him to fall victim to his fatigue, which he gratefully obeyed.


	2. Chapter 2

Fuji gasped when he saw a figure collapse right outside his front gate, abandoning his tennis bag he ran towards the fallen person. He quickly turned said person over and couldn't hide the surprise that ran across his face as he gazed upon his kouhai. With out a second thought he picked up his fallen comrade and pushing the thought of school aside for now he carried the younger boy inside, returning afterward for his bag.

Once in he immediately placed Echizen carefully on the living room couch, he took in the sight of his crumpled and damp clothes, the heavy bags cascading down from the bottom of his eyelids, the intense paleness of not only his face, but the rest of his skin as well. Setting a cool hand against his forehead Fuji frowned at the burning heat that radiated from it.

Getting up, Fuji ran to get a small basin and cloth. Once retrieving said items he returned and sat down next to the shivering boy. Carefully soaking the cloth Fuji wrung any excess water off and, after folding it up neatly, placed it gently on Echizen's forehead.

Gazing over his kouhai's body he once again noticed the obvious dampness of his clothes. Realization dawned on him as he concluded that Ryoma must have been outside last night in the storm.

'But why?' was the thought that rang through Fuji's mind, Echizen, as far as Fuji knew him, wouldn't do something as irresponsible and reckless as that. He tried hard to come up with a reasonable explanation, though unsuccessful it proved to be.

Not bothering to inform the school of his or Ryoma's absence, Fuji sat silently watching Ryoma with his usual smiling mask firmly in place. Seconds turned to minutes, minutes turned to hours, and yet Fuji did not leave Ryoma's side for a second. He became more intrigued as to what happened to Ryoma as he listened to him mumble sadly in his dream scape.

Whimpers of 'Onegai' and 'gomen' were barely audible coming from the young boys dehydrated mouth yet the smiling tensai picked them up with ease. After all he does hold that title for a reason.

The steady tick of the clock was all that was heard throughout the Fuji household as Fuji himself dared not make a sound to break the silence. Yet the other occupant of the room thought it was time to come back to the world of reality, effectively dispersing the silence. With a slow flutter of eyelids, faded gold met blue in an enticing battle; well it would have been if the golden eyed person had the strength to hold a gaze. Fuji once again re-wet the cloth before wringing it out and placing it back to its original place, effectively cooling Echizen down from the burning heat that had encased his body once he regained consciousness.

Thankfulness showed slightly in his golden eyes, which Fuji managed to pick up in the brief second that it flashed. Ryoma closed his eyes once again to try and fend off the increasing headache.

Unable to ignore the throbbing he once again opened his eyes only to be met with a stronger dose of pain located throughout his head, forcing Ryoma to close his eyes hastily, in return causing Fuji to open his in concern.

Watching Ryoma's face twitch in pain he reached up and let his hand flow through Ryoma's still damp locks of messy emerald green hair, in a soothing manner, while whispering soft words of comfort quietly into the younger one's ear.

Ryoma relaxed to the gentle touch that cleared away the pain he felt, with newfound strength he bravely opened his eyes once more only to be locked with exhilarating blue eyes that seemed to paralyse his whole being.

Fuji's hand by now had stopped as he continued to stare into Ryoma's golden eyes, even though they were still slightly glazed over from just waking up he couldn't help but be mesmerized into the deep depths of the everlasting pools of gold. Noticing that Ryoma was indeed attempting to talk, to no avail, he passed over a glass of water he'd kept for when he awoke.

Gently pressing the edge of the glass to Ryoma's lip he watched as Ryoma gulped it down gratefully. Already back in his normal smiling face he continued to watch as Ryoma finished the final contents of the glass before thanking him quietly.

"What am I doing here?" Ryoma voiced his confusion to Fuji. A sadistic smile was his answer before he started to talk.

"Saa, where to start Echizen-kun, I was on my way to school, when up ahead I see three, no five, wait, ten demons encased around a small being in the middle who was collapsed on the ground. Using my superior magic powers, I blasted through the messengers of evil who had you in their captivity. But I had to work fast for the demons weren't fully dead I rushed through the sea of unconscious bodies, picked you up in my arms and rushed off into the sunrise where you finally woke. You then thanked me lovingly and the rest of the morning was spent with loving touches and caresses. Also we got married and had a child." Fuji explained thoroughly, with arm gestures and very much needed facial expressions, all without breaking a smile.  
Ryoma stared.

Blinked once,

Twice,

Fuji maintained his smiled.

"Fuji-senpai, you couldn't lie straight in bed, especially with that folk tale."

Fuji chuckled whole-heartedly. "Well it's nice to see your acting like your normal self.

"You're actually quite lucky I was just on my way to school when I found you, or it could've been anyone who picked you up," Fuji said happily, making Ryoma wonder if anything could bring the tensai down. Deciding on figuring that out later Ryoma attempted to sit, making the cloth fall into his lap and earn a soft disapproving push back downwards, curtesy of Fuji.

"You're not going anywhere, anytime soon. So just lie down and get some more sleep while I call Tezuka and explain why we were absent for tennis practise. Hopefully we won't get too many laps tomorrow." He added as an after thought while re-wetting and placing the cloth in its former position, with that Fuji stood up and made his way over to the phone and proceeded to call their Buchou. Ryoma stared up at the kind of mix between white and beige ceiling while listening to the dialling tone that the phone was emitting each time Fuji pressed a number. The tone seemed to lull Ryoma back to sleep as he soon found himself facing his dreams once again.

Meanwhile Fuji stood with the phone grasped to his ear as he patiently waited for Tezuka to pick up, after a few more rings he finally heard a familiar voice through the speaker.

"Moshi moshi," came the firm voice through the other line.

"Aa Tezuka. It's Fuji, just calling to plead my case before I'm sentenced to a life time of running," was Fuji's chirpy response.

Silence was his answer. Taking that as a sign to start his defence Fuji continued.

"Well, to start it off" Fuji started, and with that he told Tezuka of the mornings events leaving Tezuka confused in some places like 'why he collapsed in the first place' 'why Fuji's house?' and 'what demons?' but instead of voicing his thoughts he waited for Fuji to finish his story.

Once Fuji finished his rant Tezuka voiced his questions gaining similar thoughts from the tensai as well, neither not knowing what else to say Tezuka concluded that Fuji would look after Ryoma until he awakens, then escort him home to his parents. Giving Fuji no chance to object the line was quickly cut off, leaving Fuji with the dial tone. Fuji's smile remained in place.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer-I do not own Prince of Tennis (wish I did but I don't)

I apologise sincerely for the late update, but I'm a **very** unmotivated person, although your reviews helped a lot! Thank you!!!

_____________________________________________________________________

The silence was painful, and although it was unwanted, it was left undisturbed. Nanjirou stared at Rinko as she did the same back. No words were being traded, no words were needed. Rinko knew Nanjirou wanted an explanation, but she didn't know what to say. What could she say? What possible explanation could she give to what she had done? She didn't know what had overcome her, it was like she was possessed and she couldn't control herself. Her body was working by itself, but, how could Nanjirou believe that? He'd think she was crazy, she thought she was crazy. Perhaps, she should see someone who could help her with this dilemma, and get her Ryoma back.

_____________________________________________________________________

For the rest of afternoon Ryoma slept peacefully, with Fuji checking up on him every now and then when breaking from his homework that Eiji had happily dropped off, then left to go somewhere with Oishi. Seriously those two were like two peas in a pod, Inseparable.

Before Fuji knew it the clock had already struck 6:00, at the same time the front door opened.

"Tadaima", Fuji Yumiko called into the house. An echoing "okaeri Yumiko Nee-san" came from upstairs, leaving Yumiko to figure that was where Syuusuke was stationed. Slipping off her shoes and putting on her house slippers she walked gracefully up the stairs and put her bag safely in her room.

Coming back down Yumiko slipped into the kitchen and preceded in cooking tonight's dinner. This consisted of rice and grilled fish. While the food cooked Yumiko strolled into the living area for a few minutes of relaxation, and was shocked at the sight of a green haired boy sleeping peacefully on the couch. That was her couch, how dare him! Even if he is a friend of Syuusuke's no one steals her couch, and with a quick shove the boy fell ungracefully to the floor with a yelp.

The hardwood floor disturbed Ryoma from his nice dream of himself sleeping with Karupin, while he dreamt of tennis. He turned towards his offender, expecting it to be Fuji-senpai; he nearly choked upon seeing a beautiful young lady in his once occupied space.

Even if she was a woman Ryoma couldn't, no wouldn't, tolerate being pushed around so harshly, seriously, how rude!

"Oi, baa-san! I don't know who you think you are but you could have at least asked me if you could have the couch before shoving me off. Haven't you ever heard of manners before" Ryoma said irritably. The responding reaction was a quick pinch of a finger and Yumiko had Ryoma fairly secured down by his ear.

"Itai! Let go!!" Ryoma cried.

Upstairs Fuji just remembered that he should probably warn his sister that Ryoma was here so as not to cause any confusion. Though that thought immediately vanished when he saw his sister sitting on his kouhai with his arms securely locked behind his back held down by her body weight. He watched amusingly as Ryoma struggled to get out of his sisters hold, but to no avail.

Finally noticing Fuji standing at the doorway with amusement plastered across his face Ryoma cried for help.

"Oi, Fuji-senpai! Get this crazy woman off me!"

Fuji laughed as he walked slowly towards his sister, each slow step causing Ryoma to become more irritated.

Quickly releasing his sister's hold on Echizen, Fuji then helped up the younger boy, who was glaring daggers at both Fuji and his sister.

"That'll teach you to steal my couch and talk like that to me you little punk!"

"Nee-san it wasn't Echizen-kun's fault, I left him there he had no say in it" Fuji replied brightly, Amusement practically radiating from him.

Ryoma blanched at how happy some one could be.

Giving a soft 'Che' Echizen shoved his hands into his pockets before he strolled out of the room towards the door. Well, that was the plan. Instead he got yanked back by Fuji, who had a secure hold on his arm.

"Where do you think your going?" Fuji smiled, "Dinner's just about ready. Ne, Nee-chan" glancing to the side at his older sister, who nodded in reply, then proceeded to walk back into the kitchen and distributed the food evenly onto the table.

"Demo, Fuji-senpai I can't stay for dinner I've got to go h…." Echizen widened his eyes as the remnants of last night finally came forth. Quickly covering up his display of emotion he finished his sentence, "…somewhere."

Fuji looked down at the young prodigy, something was up with the smaller boy but it looked like he wasn't going to tell anything soon.

"Saa where would this, 'somewhere' be then Echizen-kun?"

"Just somewhere Fuji-senpai, it's none of your business really" came Ryoma's defiant reply.

It seemed that, that wasn't the right thing to say in front of Fuji as Ryoma found himself pushed harshly against the wall behind him. A dangerous looking Fuji hung closely to his face with a dark aura emitting around him.

"After how I found you this morning, you're not going anywhere Echizen until I see it fit to let you." Fuji ground these words out dangerously, pausing to let Echizen dare to object. Seeing as though the younger boy was at a lost at what to do, Fuji let his facial features do a complete one eighty as he returned to his smiling façade. "Saa it smells like fish tonight, won't you come join us Echizen-kun?" his smile although looking fairly innocent contained a hidden message of 'reject my offer, and feel pain'.

Echizen, fearing for his life decided to nod quickly so as to not anger the tensai anymore.

Letting Echizen go Fuji smiled and grabbed the younger one's hand and dragged him into the kitchen, where Yumiko had just finished laying out dinner. Sitting down with a sigh Echizen looked over the food with a disinterested stare, but his stomach disagreed with him as it let out a deep growl from lack of food. With a sigh Echizen joined in with the Fuji siblings, meanwhile Fuji had yet to take his eyes off of Echizen. Something was up with the younger boy and it was concerning Fuji more than he would like.

Today's whole fiasco has made Fuji's impression of Echizen differ; he thought Echizen was just an anti-social, cocky brat who played tennis. Now though, he thought he was an anti-social, cocky brat who played tennis and had a few personal issues. Plus he was absolutely adorable when he was annoyed, angry, irritated, confused, cocky and bratty, and every other emotion or expression Echizen expelled. Fuji sure did hope that things would get a lot more interesting with Echizen from now on.

_____________________________________________________________________

Author's Note:

Well I delved somewhat into the Rinko situation, I'm open to suggestions, but I have got some Ideas in mind. Updates should be up soon, I've got exams tomorrow and the day afterwards but from then on I'm freeeeeeeeee!!!

So I may knuckle down and write some chappies ^^

I know it didn't seem like much has happened in this chapter but I suppose you could say it's necessary for the relationships of everyone, plus we got an insight on how Rinko was feeling and stuff, so don't be put off by its lack of pace.

Please Review!!! Constructive criticisms are accepted!


	4. Chapter 4

Echizen was sitting in the Fuji's living room, he, of course, had been told sit on the floor like a good puppy by the older Fuji, while she relaxed on the comfortable sofa. They sat in silence, watching the television, the news was on telling about some car crash, then some plane crash, and then some train crash and so on, just bad news, like normal really.

He had tried to leave the household many a time but either one of the siblings kept reeling him back in like a fish on a hook. So there he sat, sulking on the floor, brooding silently to himself, encased in self-pity.

Fuji-senpai had gone off somewhere, possibly to have a shower, Echizen didn't know, he wasn't paying attention. The green haired boy was focused on the many thoughts of how to rescue Karupin from the evil fortress that was his home many scenarios were plaguing his mind; he looked around the room, 'hmmm, a piece of string, a paperclip and a battery….all I need now is a ladder...'

Yumiko looked down at the sulking figure, she had to hand it to Syuusuke, he was quite an adorable boy, slightly intolerable, but adorable nonetheless. He looked deep in thought, his face poised in aristocratic perfection, quite a breathtaking beauty for such a young man.

His personality may need improvement but the boy passes on the 'looks' section. She'd have to give Syuusuke her blessings; she thought with a knowing smile: love is definitely in her younger brother's future. The cards have told her so.

Syuusuke was upstairs, currently on the phone with one, Echizen Nanjirou. He wanted some answers and by god he would get some.

"Good evening Echizen-san, what a lovely night we're having wouldn't you agree?….ah Fuji Syuusuke, I'm sure Echizen-kun has spoken of me…no? strange…yes, yes, as busy as you say you are, there is actually a problem I would like to speak to you about….no Echizen-san, it's about your son….calm down, yes he is here….yes he's fine….no there's nothing wrong with him….no, nothing that would hinder his tennis progress….Echizen-san he's completely fine, but I would like to know what is wrong….what do you mean 'a bad time'...he's my kouhai of course I'll look after him….very well Echizen-san however I will be searching for answers from you again…yes, goodnight Echizen-san, I'll be speaking with you in the very near future."

Echizen Nanjirou, you've got some explaining to do.

The distant sound of Yumiko teasing Echizen drifted up the staircase, Syuusuke chuckled at Echizen's childish retort, placing a genuine smile upon his face, Syuusuke descended to join in the fun.

Back at the Echizen household, yelling ensued, the sound of smashed glass echoed throughout the temple. Nanjirou stood unmoving in the door way, blocking any retreat Rinko may make as she took on the form of a ferocious beast. Rinko paced hysterically back and forth a good few metres adjacent to Nanjirou, yelling obscenities in his direction and flailing her arms around in a psychotic blitz.

Nanjirou remained silent, waiting patiently for Rinko to finish her outburst.

Rinko panted heavily, her rant had worn her out rather forcefully, and she stared penetratingly at Nanjirou, expecting a reaction, something from the man in front of her.

Nanjirou shook his head, turned round, and walked up the stairs and out of sight. Rinko stood shocked at his actions, she expected him to retaliate with harsh words, not to retreat with nothing short of a word. Rinko sat down in an exhausted heap on the couch, she sighed heavily and dragged a hand through her messy locks, and down her face in defeat. She could tell her age was radiating off her, she felt old, older than she actually was; in a cry of desperation she shoved her face into her hands and started to shed tears uncontrollably, shaking harshly, her body convulsing in conjunction with her hysterical cries.

Ryoma watched as Fuji-senpai practically floated into the room, he noticed how Yumiko sat up allowing her brother to sit next to her, he watched them interact affectionately, and how Fuji-senpai's face lit up. Ryoma remembered his own brother: Ryoga. He'd never admit it to anyone but he missed his brother, a frown had found its way to his face as his eyes dropped to the floor.

Syuusuke glanced down at his kouhai, immediately blue eyes opened in a flash of worry, the younger boys shoulders were slumped forward, his head was tilted down so his hair shadowed his face, Syuusuke didn't like it, a sudden feeling to comfort the younger boy came over him. He had to restrain himself from launching himself at his kouhai and wrapping the boy up in his arms, promising that he'd make all the bad go away.

Echizen sighed, the thought of his brother made him, in turn, think about his predicament, his home, his mother. He wondered what she was doing, making dinner, or watching television just as he was, he scowled, his vision was beginning to blur with unshed tears, he would not show weakness, not in the face of his senpai, not in the face of anyone. He pushed back his tear and stood up in haste and walked past the Fuji siblings who had finished chatting enthusiastically to each other, great, he was hoping to escape their attention as he attempted to flee their hospitality.

Ryoma walked purposefully out of the living room, feeling two pairs of eyes trailing him, if he walked with confidence he believed he could make his leave with no objections. He gently opened the fuji's door and gave a massive sigh of relief as he sucked in a breath of fresh air. He had escaped successfully from the Fuji household; he took his first step out onto the pavement, only to be yanked back in by the collar of his shirt.

"Echizen-kun let me give you the official tour of the house; I don't believe I have done so yet, how rude of me. I wouldn't want to be a bad host now." Smile.

Echizen groaned as he began to be led throughout the household, then he smirked as a thought crossed his mind, he let his entire body go limp slumping to the ground, if Fuji wanted him to stay that much he would work for it.

This obviously didn't seem to faze Fuji as he dragged Echizen along as if one would a sack of potatoes, talking animatedly to the limp Echizen, who had long ago tuned out the older boy's chatter.

~AUTHOR'S NOTE~

…..J…Just a few months late…..or a year….heh heh…

So…I apologise, hopefully some have you have stuck with this story still, even though it's been sooooooooooo long

I have no excuses as to why I haven't updated I'd like to say 'OMGosh like skewl has been so incredibly demanding on my personal life that I haven't even had time to scratch my a...well you get the idea" but sadly no : (

Its no excuse, I'm just an incredibly unorganised and unmotivated person, but I've successfully finished school so there's nothing holding me back! ….except for my lack of motivation of course…

Thank you all for the reviews and the suggestions! They're greatly appreciated!

So I'm thinking the next chapter should focus a bit more on Rinko….thoughts?

I'm writing this as I go, so I write a chapter then put it straight up. So I'm hoping to write the next one possibly by next week (don't hold me to that though) it is the holiday season so it could be the end of next week that the next chapter is up

Thank you all for reading the newest chapter and remember to leave reviews, suggestions and constructive criticisms (not destructive cynicisms!)

Till next time!


End file.
